


dead on arrival

by sofarsoperfect



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA 'Verse, GTA AU, Gen, Graphic Depiction of Dead Body, Guns, Trans Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a really dark look into the true and seedy underside of Los Santos courtesy of a real shitty murderer and the curious Fake AH Crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead on arrival

The rumbling, metallic sound outside the penthouse alerted Jack, waking her up. She gasped quietly, her eyes snapping open and she sat up a little bit, looking around. The master bedroom was dark in the dead of night, the blinking blue of the digital clock the only light in the entire room. She lifted herself a little to try and look out the window without leaving the bed, but the street lights were too far away, the window as dark as the rest of the night. 

“Geoff,” she whispered. He didn’t moved a muscle. The entire penthouse was quiet, not a lad awake, not even the sound of Ryan’s pacing or the distant sound of Kdin’s clacking keystrokes. She turned to Geoff and shoved him gently. “Geoff, wake up.”

He hummed and shifted but didn’t wake up. Jack huffed and pushed the covers off, climbing over him and out of the bed, padding across the room to the window. The glass was pushed up, revealing the screen to let a cool breeze through the otherwise sweltering room, the Los Santos late spring quickly heating up. The street light, from this angle, was easy to see and painting her in a yellow-gold haze while she studied the street underneath her. 

The street was empty from where she was looking and Jack hummed, turning away and climbing back into the king sized bed, over Geoff and snuggling against his side. The room stilled again, the sound of the fan on high the only sound to interrupt the quiet, cooling down her hot skin where it was pressed against her boyfriend’s. 

There was another clattering sound, the clashing metallic sound ringing from the window, this one waking both of them up. Jack sat up straight and Geoff’s eyes popped open, the man sitting up slowly and looking at Jack. She nodded and the two of them crept from their bed, pulling pistols from the desk safe and sliding from the room. 

The rest of the penthouse was silent and still, the two of them walking slowly and stealthily away from the bedroom, still barely dressed and wielding their weapons. The darkness seemed all consuming in the quiet penthouse, too big hallways and doorways in front of them while they crept around. 

“Did you hear that?”

Both of them swung around, their pistols pointed at the owner of the voice. Ryan frowned and wiggled his own gun at them. Geoff frowned while Jack pursed her lips and dropped her weapon, jerking her head towards the door. Ryan glanced behind himself, closing the door to his and Ray’s room softly, careful not to wake the sleeping lad, and followed after them. The walk to the door of the penthouse was easy with the three gents alone, until the connecting door opened. 

“What was that noise?” Kdin asked. This time it was all three of them lowering their guns. Kdin frowned, nodding at Steffie standing behind them. Steffie lifted the gun in her own hands, Kdin stepping through the door after her and closed it, their own shoulder holster strapped in and Geoff sighed gently before nodding to the penthouse door, the five of them now on their way out the door. 

The rest of the apartment building was equally as empty and silent as the penthouse was, the dead of night sitting outside the building. The sounds on the street were nearly gone in the hallway of the Kingston Apartments, but the sound of clanging was still rumbling outside the thin walls of the apartments and the five of them took the stairs quickly, running down and out the door to the street below. 

“Where was it coming from?” Kdin asked. Jack nodded to the side of the building, the group of them following her lead and turning around the corner of the apartments, the thin alleyway between them and the bank next door opening in front of them. 

It was pitch black causing Steffie to fumble for her phone, clicking on the flashlight and shining it down the narrow hall. There was a couple of metal trash cans and a dumpster down the hall but nothing else, a little bit of graffiti dotting the walls, but nothing of note. Jack stepped in and swept a careful eye around the alley. There was nothing specific about it that made Jack lift an eyebrow, until she took an extra step forward and her slipper squished uncomfortably.

“The fuck…?”

Looking down, Steffie walked after her and tilted it down, the pool of blood under their feet becoming apparent. The rest of them tilted their head down to look, the pool of blood seeping outward from between the trash cans and dumpster. It seemed to spill everywhere, just shy of reaching the end of the alleyway, a deep crimson of freshly spilt blood that, when they took a deep breath, realized made the entire walkway smell copper-y and gut wrenching. 

“I know what it was,” Ryan muttered but Jack continued into the alley, turning slightly to see a large box between the dumpster and the trash cans, the bottom completely soaked through and still seeping the red liquid all over the ground. “Jesus, that’s sloppy.”

“Just an amateur. C’mon,” Geoff told them, nodding back to the front of the building. The rest of them started to walk away but Steffie and Jack were frozen in place, staring at the tell-tale box sitting innocently between the trash receptacles, “Jack. Steffie. Let’s go, before someone finds us.”

“This is the underbelly of Los Santos?” Steffie asked, not able to tear her eyes away. Jack sighed heavily like a woman too wise, seen too much of the death and destruction hidden underneath the nose of the Los Santos government. The pain and suffering of the relatives of whoever this was, if there were relatives. Maybe it would fade into obscurity, another homeless or lost soul that never had a place, gravitated here and never made it out before it consumed them. 

“Let’s go, Steff,” Jack said, wrapping an arm around the girl’s shoulders. Steffie clicked the light off and Jack led her to the end of the alley, the two of them following slowly behind the others. 

Jack knew that Steffie, no matter how hard she would try, she would never forget that night. No matter what they did, what she learned, what she did to repress that memory, it would never go away. It would become an image burned into the back of her eyelids, and she would wake up from nightmares. It would cause tears and possibly screams and terror and hardly anyone could console her from a realization like this. But Jack hugged her a little tighter and walked her up the stairs, holding her sopping wet slippers, and then tossing them in a triple bagged plastic bag before tucking Steffie in and kissing the top of her head. 

“That’s going to ruin her,” Jack sighed in the darkness, when she and Geoff settled into bed. Geoff didn’t reply, just pet Jack’s hair and kissed the top of her head. Jack knew that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep either, the image of her first dead body swimming in her mind’s eye.

“He was just a kid,” Jack murmured in the quiet sound of the fan whirring at the end of the bed. “He was 16, 17 maybe. I didn’t know him but I- I had just moved here and I was interning that this awful tech company. I took the bus home, but it only stopped two streets from my apartment. I had to walk the rest of the way, and that’s when I saw him. He was, God, he looked awful. Pale with blue lips and white film over his eyes, staring at nothing. Bastards didn’t even have the gall to close his eyes. The poor boy’s head was nearly fucking ripped from his neck and they couldn’t close his goddamned eyes,” she muttered to herself. 

It still made her so furious, the carelessness. They had shredded his neck, the blood a tacky, drying pool around where he was sitting upright against the wall not two blocks from her apartment at the time. He looked so awful, she almost threw up on him. She had to run away, the shock setting in as she got into her apartment, shaking and swallowing to stop herself from puking on her living room floor. 

“I didn’t even work like this yet.”

“Me neither.”

The sun seemed to rise around them, the early morning gray and then mid morning whiteness until the sun was higher and yellow poured into the room, the fan barely making a dent in the suffocating heat beginning to creep in. Neither of them had managed another wink of sleep and they rolled out of the bed, defeated and exhausted. 

“Morning,” Jack hummed to Michael. He grunted into his cereal, Geoff rolling his eyes and muttering about his crew eating his food. Jack laughed gently under her breath, kissing Geoff’s cheek and going for the coffee. The creaking sounds in the rest of the house made her turn her head, Gavin and Ray and slumping from their rooms all but carrying each other while they talked in hushed tones, headed for the kitchen. 

“Good morning!” Trevor announced, his voice carrying and elongating the words. Ray made a noncommittal grunt into the bar, having reached a stool and absolutely face planting into the stone countertop. 

“Stop being so awake,” Ryan grumbled, coming from the hallway in his sweats and Dad glasses. Jack could see the bags under his eyes from where she was standing, knowing that he hadn’t gotten any sleep either, but he padded across the room towards them, flashing Trevor a tired grin. 

It seemed the entire secondary crew had heard him and was making their appearance, a tired Kdin and Steffie, too-chipper Caleb and reasonably sleepy Jeremy and Matt coming out of the adjoining apartment. Geoff began to grumble again, something about never actually inviting these people into his apartment, goddammit. Jack laughed gently and began pouring cups of coffee, glancing over as a blanket wrapped Mica trailed behind the rest of them and then flopped onto Geoff’s soft couch. 

“Did you guys hear those weird noises last night?” Gavin asked, scratching a hand through his bedhead and grabbed for the mug Jack placed in front of him.

“Bunch of fucking raccoons,” Ryan supplied. Jack turned a careful eye to him. “I could see them from the side windows. Don’t worry about it.”

“We live in a goddamn city. What the fuck is up with these rodents?” Michael asked to particularly no one. Ryan hummed into his coffee, lifting an eye to Jack. She turned back to her own drink, deciding not to mull over it for too long.

Everyone had their reasons.


End file.
